perce-neige
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: UA. Et si, au lieu de rejeter l'amour et ses douleurs, Freya avait choisi d'en faire une force ?


**Rating :** T  
 **Genres :** Angst, Romance, pas vraiment un fix-it, Freya-centric, Univers Alternatif.  
 **Disclaimer :** Roth Productions, les frères Grimm.

Un petit one-shot qui se demande ce qui serait arrivé si Freya avait décidé d'embrasser le fait d'aimer plutôt que de le rejeter, et comment elle se serait finalement trouvée à recueillir une jeune Blanche-Neige et à construire un autre genre de royaume dans le Nord.

* * *

Perce-neige

* * *

\- Tu me quittes donc, ma sœur ?

Le regard délavé de Freya glisse sur elle, dans ces tons clairs de gris stérile, d'argent dur; les flammes qui brillaient dans ses yeux il y a des mois de ça se sont éteintes avec la vie de son enfant et la trahison de son amant – il n'avait finalement suffi que d'une impulsion mesurée pour parfaire sa cadette.

\- Ce n'est pas tant toi que je quitte, Ravenna, que ce château, lui répondit-elle dans un murmure, descendant les quatre marches de pierre qui séparaient le grand hall de la cour intérieure, le froid marchant dans ses pas et imprimant dans le roc le contour parfait de sa pantoufle.

L'odeur sinistre de chair brûlée s'était insinuée jusque dans les murs, gagnant bientôt l'aile entière où Freya avait vécu et donné naissance; les fragrances changeantes du printemps s'étaient peu à peu tues, laissant place au même froid mordant qui avait gagné le cœur de sa sœur.

\- Où que ma maison soit, Freya, tu auras toujours ta place à ma table, lui promit-elle, se rappelant les paroles de leur mère dont les bénédictions malignes hantaient encore leurs jours.  
\- Et toi, dans la mienne, la salua-t-elle en retour, s'inclinant avec une retenue étrangère, inconnue; l'hiver marque son visage, raidit ses traits; de la même façon qu'un corps sans vie prend la rigidité pâle des défunts, c'est la même _rigor mortis_ qui la gagne un peu plus à chaque minute qui l'éloigne de ses rêves.

Il n'y a plus rien en Freya de cette petite sœur naïve, radieuse comme les premiers bourgeons timides du printemps et pleine de la même innocence intacte; il ne reste plus à sa place qu'un spectre si glacial qu'il la brûle, d'un regard, d'un geste; finie, la petite fille envieuse qui aurait voulu avoir un jumeau, elle aussi, avec qui partager le blond cendré de ses cheveux; morte, l'adolescente insouciante qui s'était crue amoureuse et récompensée de sa patience, malgré l'interdit, malgré les rumeurs et les remarques désobligeantes.

\- Tu me remercieras un jour, ma sœur, murmura Ravenna en suivant du regard le carrosse sombre se frayer un chemin à travers la lande glacée.

.

Les plaines blanches et stériles du Nord l'accueillent comme le lit de nombreux rois ont accueilli sa sœur, et pourtant si différemment à la fois; là où Ravenna n'a pour ses nombreux époux que du mépris, les lignes lointaines et escarpées des montagnes qui arrêtent finalement le long voyage de Freya n'ont rien de détestable, de vénal.

Le Nord n'a pour elle que de l'indifférence, et c'est tout ce qu'elle demande.

.

\- Ma Dame, l'implore le capitaine de la garde avec toujours la même politesse, alors même qu'elle les force dans cet endroit reculé où rien ne pousse, et pas grand-chose ne vit.

Le petit geai bleu perché au bout de ses doigts pousse un cri curieux, là où le reste de ses oiseaux demeure endormi ou placide, engourdi par le froid qui irradie d'elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, ose-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voudrait moins tremblante, plus semblable à celle de sa sœur qui maîtrise si bien le répertoire des souverains qu'ils enviaient si souvent, enfants.  
\- C'est votre sœur, ma Dame, insista-t-on prudemment, comme si toutes les réponses du monde se trouvaient dans ces quelques mots – et pour tout ce que cette phrase a de laconique, Freya comprend.

Le geai quitte le perchoir immobile de ses doigts ceints de bijoux moins animaux que ceux de sa sœur; aucun de ses ongles ne s'étend comme une griffe, il n'y a que ses phalanges de marquées amoureusement par le métal et les stalagmites inoffensifs qu'il y forme.

\- Son armée noire mets la campagne à feu et à sang, s'expliqua le garde, l'un des quelques-uns qui s'était porté volontaire pour l'accompagner là où elle aurait voulu partir seule.

Peut-être était-ce de la pitié plus que de la loyauté qui l'avait animé alors, mais lui comme le reste de sa garde avait su gagner et garder sa place auprès d'elle.

\- Ma famille –

L'urgence qui la saisit est toute neuve et à la fois pleine des douleurs rémanentes d'un passé qu'elle s'était promise d'oublier; sa retraite au Nord n'a rien apaisé de la brûlure qui la ronge, de la douleur millénaire d'avoir perdu une fille.

\- Je t'accompagne, s'entendit-elle presque promettre en dépassant son capitaine, déposant un bref instant ses doigts sur l'épaulette en cuir de son armure, y laissant la marque brève de sa main.  
\- Votre Majesté –  
\- Ce royaume n'en sera pas un sans sujets, l'interrompt-elle, la douleur d'un sourire sincère étirant ses lèvres gercées, sa bouche soufflant tous ces mots qu'elle s'était pourtant promise de taire mille fois.

Freya songe que le monde n'en a pas terminé avec elle, pas plus qu'il n'en a fini avec la guerre ou les ambitions affamées de sa sœur aînée; l'hiver qui l'accompagne tandis qu'elle gagne les terres de tous les vassaux des rois humains est en avance, rancunier.

.

La famille de son capitaine n'a pas survécu à la folie de Ravenna, hormis un enfant qu'il reconnaît à peine et dont les joues portent encore les rondeurs potelées de l'enfance; ses grands yeux clairs accusent, comme s'ils reconnaissaient en elle sa sœur aînée, et toutes les horreurs qui l'accompagnent.

\- Y en a-t-il d'autres comme toi ?

Ses lèvres sont violacées, et tremblantes; mutique, il pointe du doigt l'horizon, l'orée encore enfumée de la forêt dont le début de bruine n'arrive pas à éteindre les petites flammes.

Là, cachés sous les longues branches épineuses des sapins et des épicéas épargnés par les envies incendiaires des soldats de sa sœur, il y a peut-être cinq, six enfants aux joues rouges et aux visages sales, tâchés d'autant de sang que de terre, mais pas brûlés.

\- Votre Majesté ?  
\- Prenez-les avec vous, le supplia-t-elle presque, entendant déjà Ravenna la rappeler à l'ordre, moqueuse : _c'est à toi qu'ils obéissent, pas l'inverse._

Les villages alentours ont souffert le même sort, par des armées ou par des brigands, et passé le troisième hameau incendié, ça n'a plus d'importance; tout ce que Ravenna ou le monde ont laissé négligemment derrière eux, Freya le ramasse précautionneusement, comme les miches de pain trop cuites du boulanger qui finissaient dans l'auge du cochon du boucher, et que Finn n'arrivait pas toujours à ramasser sans se faire prendre.

\- Il va falloir qu'on creuse la montagne, se demanda à voix haute le second du capitaine, un homme robuste peu loquace; il jette un coup d'œil plein de questions muettes à sa Reine.  
\- Laisse donc le gros œuvre à sa Majesté, plaisanta le capitaine qui chevauchait à côté du carrosse.

Il n'y a rien à piller, _chez eux_ , dans ce début timoré de royaume auquel Freya s'essaie; si bien que rien n'a bougé à leur retour, si parfaitement conservé dans le gel que la Reine se demande combien d'années au juste se sont déroulées en son absence.

 _Simplement quelques semaines_ , lui répondent les piaillements joyeux des geais et des chouettes.

.

La seule trace du temps qui passe, des nombreux cadavres de ces jours que Freya ne conçoit plus d'une façon humaine, ce sont les enfants; les orphelins qui grandissent, vieillissent, pour qui elle a eu un seul commandement.

 _Aimez_ , s'était-elle promis de leur apprendre, se retirant comme l'hiver plusieurs mois chaque année pour leur permettre de vivre dans ces contrées arides, au milieu d'un désert de gel qu'elle conjure et retient à sa guise, laissant le vert radiant du printemps gagner les flancs immaculés de ses montagnes, et y fleurir.

 _Aimez_ , leur répétait-elle à chaque début d'hiver en ôtant houes et faux de leurs mains calleuses pour y glisser haches et épées, arc et flèches; _aimez comme je ne le peux plus._

.

Les nombreux vassaux des rois du Nord sont vils, et envieux; la terre désolée que Freya a clamée et le morceau de montagne qu'elle a creusée de ses propres ongles pour s'y faire une maison sont devenus un paradis dont ils voudraient les fruits, sans se soucier du labeur.

\- L'émissaire que nous avons reçu est reparti tôt ce matin, avec ma réponse.

Les représentants du peuple – de son peuple – échangent des regards anxieux, perplexes; le grondement agité d'une panique primale monte, et résonne.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir consulté, ma Reine ? Lui demande-t-on sans malice.

Son regard gris suit toutes les petites lignes qui s'alignent sur le front de son plus ancien conseiller, de cet ancien capitaine à la retraite dont le visage croule sous les rides; il y a bien des années que son épée repose au-dessus de son lit, sagement entreposée là dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais avoir à servir.

Freya lit dans son regard trop sage toute la détermination farouche d'autrefois, et sait au plus profond de son cœur que leur loyauté à tous lui est acquise, qu'il suffirait d'un mot pour que son ancienne garde reprenne les armes aux côtés des enfants de jadis, désormais adultes.

\- C'est mon erreur qui nous a conduit à usurper ces terres, leur avoue-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gagnée par une honte enfantine.

La même cacophonie résonne sous le dôme de glace, si semblable à un début d'orage.

\- Et l'erreur de ces souverains ? S'élève une voix plus forte que les autres.  
\- Sara –

Inflexible, celle qui est désormais son capitaine la fixe de ce regard si bleu qui rappelle à Freya le ciel de midi; l'émissaire qu'elle a renvoyé tôt ce matin aux rois du Nord ne serait pas sorti vivant de l'enceinte du château sans sa protection, même difficilement acquise.

\- Où étaient-ils, quand on a brûlé nos maisons et tué nos parents ?

Freya sait la douleur qui les ronge, leur colère amère qu'elle n'a pas su apaiser comme le Nord n'a pas su taire la perte de sa fille; la fine pellicule de glace qui couvre son cœur la protège de ce monde infernal de sentiments contraires qu'elle lit sur le visage de Sara, d'Eric, de Tull –

\- Mon épée a toujours été vôtre, ma Reine, reprit celle-ci sans faiblir, et je me battrais pour défendre cette terre que nous avons été les seuls à vouloir, à cultiver; leur jalousie n'est qu'un reflet de leur propre faiblesse, à laquelle nous ne devons rien – ne cédez pas, la supplia-t-elle, ses poings si serrés qu'on entendait le craquement du cuir.

Les geais et les chouettes perchés dans les hauteurs du dôme sont silencieux, comme elle; la chouette espionne qu'elle envoie surveiller les frontières de son royaume se tient sur le dossier de sa chaise, assez haute pour que dans ses yeux translucides se reflète toute la scène comme un tableau qui immortaliserait cette session extraordinaire de son conseil.

Et, inexplicablement, Freya lit dans son regard la même sévérité qui a gagné Sara, la même rage restée intacte qui les pousse à refuser tout compromis.

\- Ils nous ont abandonné, renchérit Eric, acquiesçant comme Tull, échangeant un regard avec ses voisins. Vous nous avez sauvés, insista-t-il, vous nous avez nourris et habillés…

Ses doigts calleux viennent trouver ceux de Sara, et ils se sourient, amoureux; le collier qu'il porte est un cadeau précieux, un serment que Freya n'espère pas vide.

-Tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est à vous que je le dois, avoua-t-il avec une sincérité digne, une reconnaissance éternelle; _il donnerait sa vie pour moi_ , s'étonne-t-elle un instant, se rappelant toutes les promesses qu'elle avait murmurée à sa fille endormie contre son sein.

Ses yeux clairs se craquèlent, soudain bien opaques; Freya croise ses bras sur son corps, s'enlaçant au milieu des siens qui même sans savoir sa décision abondent dans son sens.

\- Cette terre avait autre chose à offrir que de la douleur, s'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, si mal maîtrisée qu'elle se demande un instant si elle a vraiment parlé; la même émotion semble pourtant gagner son peuple, secoué du même frisson rageur qui grandit dans leurs cœurs.  
\- … Votre Majesté ? S'enquit soudain son vieux capitaine, appuyé sur sa canne.  
\- Ce royaume n'en serait pas un sans ses sujets, lui répond-t-elle, son souffle formant de petits nuages de givre.

La trace parfaite d'une paume constituée entièrement d'engelures avait raccompagné l'émissaire et ses demandes absurdes mieux que n'importe quelle missive.

.

\- Votre Majesté ?  
\- Capitaine, la salue-t-elle, cessant sa progression parmi les ombres.  
\- Où allez-vous ? Lui demanda Sara comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse.

Sa reine lui sourit, énigmatique, et dépose entre ses doigts une large couronne dorée dont Sara ne sait pas quoi faire.

\- Je me retire dans mes appartements, Capitaine, Freya lui apprit-elle, l'hiver marchant toujours dans ses pas.

.

La menace insolente de quelques prétentieux écartée, personne ne s'attend à voir un équipage entier demander une audience auprès de la reine; l'aristocrate qui se présente à leurs portes dit s'appeler Hammond, être duc, et victime de régicide.

\- Magnus, précise-t-il dans un cri rauque semblable à celui d'un animal blessé.

Freya croise le regard bleu-vert d'une enfant à travers les flocons tourbillonnants, et décide de leur ouvrir, d'entendre leurs doléances en sachant déjà ce qu'ils vont lui dire – tout ceci ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur, et à son appétit insatiable pour les rois.

\- Monsieur le Duc, salue-t-elle Hammond qui peine à descendre de cheval, puis à se tenir droit, rendu raide par la longue chevauchée qui les avait amenés si loin au nord, lui et ses gens.  
\- Votre Majesté, lui répondit-il en forçant sa révérence le plus bas possible.

Il est impossible de ne pas lire dans son regard toute la détresse d'un homme désormais sans repère venu demander une faveur; derrière lui se tient un jeune garçon qui a ses yeux, et la même petite fille qui chevauchait avec lui plus tôt s'approche alors qu'il lui fait signe.

\- Toi aussi, William, invite-t-il son fils d'un geste nerveux de la main.

Il les place devant lui, ses paumes posées sur leurs épaules; les deux enfants ont leurs mains jointes, frigorifiés et incertains, sales et avec ce regard hanté que Freya a l'impression d'avoir déjà trop vu.

\- Le Roi Magnus est mort, souffla-t-il après un instant, le cœur gros et sa gorge nouée.

Elle le sait déjà – elle le savait avant que ça arrive, que la fin insatiable de sa sœur aînée finirait par de nouveau l'atteindre, même aussi loin au Nord. D'un geste, elle invite le Duc et sa suite à l'intérieur, fait installer les chevaux aux écuries; les bannières sont déposées dans la cour, soigneusement pliées malgré les mains tremblantes des soldats transis de froid qu'Eric et Tull poussent vers le Grand Hall.

Un grand verre de vin chaud les y attend, sucré et piquant, pleins d'odeurs inconnues qui font un instant oublier aux deux enfants qu'ils viennent de fuir leur maison; ça sent la cannelle, le citron, et quelques étoiles de badiane se sont frayées un chemin jusqu'aux verres de William et du soldat installé à sa gauche. On tue quelques volailles supplémentaires, pour le duc et son équipage; les chambres que Freya a faites préparées ne seront pas assez réchauffées pour la nuit, alors Eric et Sara proposent de laisser la leur aux enfants sous les rires moqueurs de Tull et du reste de la garde.

\- Les sources chaudes ne sont pourtant pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir, Capitaine, leur avait-il fait remarquer avec un clin d'œil.

Et, pendant une heure ou deux, tous les malheurs de la cour perdue du Roi Magnus sont oubliés.

.

\- Je suis venu vous demander de cacher la princesse, lui murmura le Duc, se penchant ostensiblement dans sa direction.  
\- Il ne vous est pas nécessaire de faire tant de secrets, Hammond, lui répondit platement Freya, ses yeux ne quittant pas la frêle silhouette de Blanche-Neige.  
\- Vous savez comme moi ce dont Ravenna est capable, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à lui répondre.

\- Et je sais comme vous que notre salut repose sur cette enfant, comprit-elle en se rappelant les paroles mortelles de sa mère.

 _Ce qu'un sang pur fait, un sang plus pur encore défait._

Le miroir doré de sa sœur lui dirait tous les secrets du monde, et plus encore; incapable de mensonge, un jour viendra pourtant où il ne répondra plus assez bien aux questions de Ravenna pour qu'elle ignore la princesse.

\- Il m'est impossible de la protéger, avoua faiblement le Duc. Pas contre cette magie – j'ai perdu trop d'hommes, bredouilla-t-il bêtement.

Il n'en faut pas davantage pour convaincre la Reine du Nord.

.

Il faut tout l'hiver à Blanche-Neige pour cesser de bouder et finalement décrocher un mot aux habitants du château; soudain bavarde, elle leur fait savoir qu'elle n'est pas contente d'être là, qu'il y fait trop froid, que les peaux sur son lit ne sont pas assez douces, et la nourriture trop salée.

\- Et bientôt, tu vas me dire que le printemps est trop ensoleillé, princesse ? Plaisanta Eric en la regardant triturer sa viande du bout de sa fourchette.

Elle relève ses grands yeux bleu-vert vers lui, et soupire si fort que les boucles brunes qui entourent son visage s'envolent follement; des taches de rousseur parsèment discrètement son nez et ses pommettes, et sa petite bouche s'étire dans une moue capricieuse absolument craquante.

\- Oui, marmonne-t-elle en reposant sa fourchette.  
\- Qu'est-ce tu veux faire aujourd'hui – puisque tu n'as pas faim, clarifia-t-il en regardant son assiette à moitié pleine.  
\- Rien.  
\- Ah, soupira-t-il d'un air défait. Voilà qui fait beaucoup, princesse…  
\- Dame Freya a dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, bouda-t-elle derechef.  
\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le prénom que nous t'avons choisi ? Lui fit-il remarquer en grignotant ses restes.  
\- Il ne me plaît toujours pas, décréta la princesse en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

La Reine ne leur a rien ordonné vis-à-vis de son éducation, militaire ou autre, avant de se retirer pour la saison chaude; elle sait déjà lire, écrire et compter, possède quelques notions des herbes qui tuent et de celles qui soignent, et s'est fait des amies précieuses parmi les rares pies qui ont regagné le royaume en même temps que le printemps. Même le gros chaton lunatique qui sert de monture à leur Reine lui fait des courbettes !

\- Perce-Neige, c'est pourtant très joli, s'en étonna Sara en s'asseyant avec eux.  
\- Mmph, fit la petite fille, pas vraiment convaincue.  
\- En tout cas, ce sont de très jolies fleurs, en convint Eric avec un sourire goguenard.

.

Lorsque l'hiver revient, et la reine avec elle, Perce-Neige l'attend, son regard plein d'exigences muettes; elle est inchangée, et pourtant différente à la fois, comme les nombreux flocons de neige qui accompagnent toujours le retour de Freya.

\- Je veux apprendre à faire ce que vous faites, lui demanda-t-elle alors.

.

Les années passent et aucune bonne nouvelle ne leur parvient du sud; de nombreuses jeunes filles sont rassemblées par Finn, au deuxième jour de chaque mois, et ne reviennent de ces rafles que quelques-unes, mutiques quand elles ne sont pas plus âgées que la mère de leur mère.

\- Qu'en dit le Duc Hammond ?  
\- Pas grand-chose que nous ne savons pas déjà, fit Sara en haussant les épaules. La terreur règne en maître, les rues sont boueuses et un chargement frais d'animaux vivants arrive chaque jour au château pour le plaisir de sa Majesté…

Freya hausse un sourcil amusé, et se rappelle l'attirance particulière de sa sœur pour l'or, pour toutes les choses qui brillent; leur mère avait par douze fois raser ses longs cheveux blonds pour les vendre, chaque tonte succédant à une repousse miraculeuse à base de soupe d'orties et d'arrêtes de truite.

\- Elle mange leurs cœurs, se sentit-elle obligée de lui expliquer, penchée par-dessus la table de glace où se dessinait le relief changeant de ses terres à mesure que sa chouette les survolait.  
\- … D'accord, fit Sara, perplexe.  
\- Ce n'est pas le morceau le plus savoureux, je vous l'accorde, Capitaine, en convint Freya avec un sourire entendu. Hélas, il y a un prix à payer pour garder notre magie, et c'est là celui de ma sœur…

Elle sent le début de question que Sara n'osera peut-être pas lui poser, même après toutes ces années; d'entre tous, elle n'est pas la meilleure, ni la plus maligne : Tull est le plus loyal, et Eric les rassemble comme personne, ces orphelins oubliés par les grands – et Pippa, petite Pippa qui est arrivée en pleurant si peu de temps avant Blanche-Neige a déjà un œil pour le détail et l'archerie.

\- Et vous, ma Dame ? Lui demanda finalement Sara du bout des lèvres, son murmure si bas que Freya pense un instant avoir rêvé sa question.  
\- Moi, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, son regard perdu sur les nombreuses tapisseries brodées qui ornent ses murs.

Tout autour d'elles flottent les minuscules flocons qui entourent si souvent la reine, parfois si petits qu'on dirait de la poussière brillante; ils tombent au ralenti, portés au gré des courants d'air à travers le Grand Hall, là où brûle toujours un grand feu de cheminée l'hiver, et où chacun a toujours sa place.

\- Majesté, Majesté !

Les petits pas pressés de Perce-Neige la précèdent et résonnent sous le haut plafond du Hall; l'hermine blanche qui borde le col de sa cape lui chatouille les joues, et elle l'éloigne de son visage comme elle enlève sa capuche.

\- Nous avons vu un cerf ! S'écria-t-elle, faisant de grands gestes tandis qu'elle s'approchait.  
\- Il était énorme ! Renchérit Pippa qui arrivait derrière elle, sa petite main tirant avec peine la grande silhouette d'Eric jusqu'à leur Reine et Sarah.  
\- Et tout blanc, précisa Perce-Neige, émerveillée. Et puis quand on s'est approchées, il s'est transformé en papillons !

Le regard de glace de Freya croise celui d'Eric, de Sara; les petites filles continuent de discuter joyeusement de lutins, de fées et de farfadets, des branches de la forêt sur lesquelles il y avait un serpent couvert de mousse et pas d'écailles; d'un feu qui brûlait non pas rouge et orange, mais bleu et vert.

\- Elle soignera le mal de cette terre, comprirent-ils en regardant la fille de Magnus s'agiter, pleine d'une résilience douce, et chaleureuse à la fois.

.

\- Votre Majesté – oh, mes excuses, je –  
\- Entre Sara ! L'appela Perce-Neige depuis le tabouret sur lequel elle était perchée, debout derrière la reine assise à sa coiffeuse.

Le petit peigne d'ivoire qu'elle tient entre ses doigts glisse délicatement dans les longs cheveux blancs de Freya, qui demeure si immobile qu'on la croirait statue; elle l'invite à son tour d'un regard à entrer, souriante.

\- Sa Majesté me laisse la coiffer, ce matin, s'enorgueillit la princesse en saisissant quelques mèches entre ses doigts pour les tresser.  
\- Nous sommes pourtant l'après-midi, s'en amusa Sara en s'inclinant.  
\- Pfff, lui répondit Perce-Neige en s'affairant, ses sourcils froncés dans un petite moue concentrée.

Le capitaine de la garde échange un coup d'œil amusé avec la Reine, qui se prête au jeu; sa couronne de glace et d'argent repose devant elles, sur la coiffeuse, l'air soudain immense et bien trop lourde pour reposer sur le front de sa souveraine.

\- Nous avons des nouvelles du Sud, lui apprit-elle, ses doigts trouvant ceux de Freya.

.

\- Pippa s'entraîne – tu ne veux pas la déranger pendant qu'elle fait ses exercices, si ?

Perce-Neige s'arrête au beau milieu du couloir, soudain plus si sûre de vouloir interrompre l'entraînement de sa meilleure amie; mais il n'y a jamais rien à faire vers la fin de l'hiver, et l'ennui qui la gagne est prompt à lui faire faire des bêtises.

\- Non, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux, désolée.  
\- Veux-tu que je te fasse la lecture ? Hm, voilà qui n'a pas l'air de te tenter, comprit Freya en voyant la grimace de Perce-Neige.

Elle s'agenouille face à la jeune fille que la princesse devient, qui sera bientôt adolescente, et puis femme; son regard bleu-vert se fait plus intense chaque semaine qui passe, et toutes ses petites taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses pommettes se sont fanées avec le temps.

\- Dis-moi, insista-t-elle en repoussant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

Un éclair incertain traverse le regard de Perce-Neige.

\- Je voudrais revoir William, avoua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Freya se redresse, et face au regard incompréhensif de la princesse lui tend sa main, paume ouverte; il y a toujours quelques flocons qui y tourbillonnent, mais que Perce-Neige dissipe en saisissant ses doigts.

\- Dans ce cas, allons voir William.

.

Le détail de son soutien discret au Duc Hammond et à ce qui reste de la cour du Roi Magnus finira bien par arriver aux oreilles de sa sœur, de leur frère; la réputation nauséabonde de Finn le précède, même aussi loin du château.

\- Il continue à prendre toutes nos filles, soupirait l'un des vassaux du Duc. Nous avons beau les grimer en garçons, la supercherie ne tient pas longtemps – il les fait déshabiller, depuis, souffla-t-il dans un frisson de pur dégoût.  
\- Cet homme est vil, abonda un autre, hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tout le monde _sait_ qu'il ne fait pas que les regarder –  
\- Cela suffit, les interrompit le Duc en voyant la princesse et son fils revenir vers eux.

Le silence de la Reine du Nord l'interpelle, mais ne l'étonne plus; ce n'est pas une Dame de beaucoup de mots, mais d'action.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas envoyer nos filles à votre cour, votre Majesté ? S'enquit l'un de ses proches conseillers dont la propre femme avait été victime de la faim de Ravenna.  
\- Qu'elles se cachent dans votre maison ou dans la mienne, Monsieur, il n'y aura pas d'avenir pour elles tant que la veuve de Magnus respire, lui répondit tristement Freya.

 _C'est encore ma sœur_ , songea-t-elle en voyant les visages marqués des hommes tout autour d'elle.

\- Quelques mois me semblent pourtant plus prometteurs que quelques jours, insista-t-on avec énervement. Ce n'est pas votre armée qui guerroie au Sud –  
\- Elle guerroie au Nord, le coupa Freya d'un geste agacé, les brins d'herbe à ses pieds prenant déjà le givre malgré toute sa prudence. Je ne suis pas plus légitime que vous en ces terres, rappelez-vous-en.  
\- Ne reportez pas votre colère sur le mauvais coupable, Tristan… L'aide précieuse de Sa Majesté nous permet d'accueillir les réfugiés du royaume tout entier, de les nourrir; elle protège et cache la princesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de réclamer son trône, quel sacrifice pouvons-nous encore lui demander qu'elle n'a pas déjà fait ?  
\- Ce n'est pas _sa_ fille qui a été tuée par cette sorcière ! S'exclama un autre en tapant du pied, faisant sursauter William et la princesse

 _J'ai déraciné cette faiblesse de ton cœur._

\- Si, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, son souffle glacé formant des petits nuages même au milieu du printemps timide du Sud.

 _Miroir, mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ?_

.

\- Vous n'allez pas ressortir de tout l'été ? S'enquit Perce-Neige pendant le retour, regardant à travers la fenêtre du carrosse la nature se débarrasser du voile de l'hiver.

C'est la troisième fois, et pourtant ça l'étonne encore.

\- Oui, comme à chaque printemps, lui répondait toujours Freya.  
\- Mais ça ne vous lasse pas ? Que faites-vous ?  
\- Je m'endors, lui murmura-t-elle, sibylline. Sans cela, nos champs resteraient gelés et vous n'auriez rien à faire pendant la belle saison.

Perce-Neige éclate de rire, et s'accoude un peu plus au bord de la petite fenêtre.

\- William dit qu'on ne peut pas tuer Ravenna, fit soudain Perce-Neige d'une voix éteinte, perdue.  
\- William ne devrait pas écouter aux portes s'il ne reste pas jusqu'à la fin de la conversation, s'en amusa Freya, l'air pourtant sombre et pensive.  
\- C'est votre sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est la même vérité fatale qui n'a pourtant pas empêché Hammond de lui confier la princesse et d'accepter son aide, même si ce statu quo précaire dont lui et ses gens se satisfont est davantage du aux réponses cryptique d'un miroir qu'à un réel équilibre entre leurs forces.

\- Elle l'a été, jadis.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Ravenna ne pense pas que l'amour soit une force, lui expliqua Freya d'un ton grave.  
\- C'est idiot, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute.  
\- Je crois qu'elle en a peur, supposa la Reine sans rien en savoir, gagnée par l'amertume.  
\- Mais sans amour, enchaîne la princesse abruptement, résolue à avoir des réponses ou rien qu'un minuscule début d'explication, sans amour il n'y a _pas_ de royaume – il n'y a pas de _vie_ !

Freya la regarde s'agiter, frénétique, soudain mue par toute la force d'une évidence : la seconde femme de son père _est une idiote._

\- J'ai eu une fille, s'entend-t-elle lui répondre, lointaine, n'osant pas croiser son regard bleu-vert blessé par autant d'injustice. Une petite fille un peu comme toi, se laisse-t-elle aller à continuer, à finalement comprendre, son cœur soudain aussi lourd que l'hiver qu'elle fait cesser.  
\- … Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ose la princesse d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Comme toi, elle était destinée à défaire ma sœur – mais elle n'a pas eu ta chance, Princesse, lui souffla Freya en retenant une larme douloureuse. On s'est joué de moi, et juste quelques minutes d'inattention ont suffi à ce que son père, sûrement sous l'emprise d'un sort, mette le feu à son berceau.

Horrifiée, Perce-Neige porte ses mains à sa petite bouche rouge, ses grands yeux clairs pleins de larmes qu'elle n'essaie même pas de contenir; ses sanglots résonnent fort dans le silence du carrosse, face à la Reine qui ne sait que lui sourire, se voulant bêtement rassurante quand sa grande sœur a désormais tout d'un monstre de contes.

\- Je te protégerai, Blanche-Neige, lui promit-elle tout bas, la laissant se nicher contre elle; ses doigts glissent dans sa chevelure d'ébène sans y laisser aucune trace de givre, rien que la chaleur d'une étreinte.

 _Je serai avec toi._

.

Lorsque Freya se réveille au premier jour de l'automne, il y a la petite forme timide de la princesse qui l'épie depuis un coin de la pièce, mais n'ose pas s'approcher; la couronne de givre et d'argent a l'air soudain bien petite entre ses doigts qui ne sont presque plus ceux d'une enfant, mais bientôt d'une adolescente dans le regard de laquelle le soleil traverse.

\- Votre Majesté, la salue-t-elle, résolue et pourtant sombre comme la Reine ne l'a jamais vue.

Les dernières traces de l'enfance quitte son visage jadis rond, et laissent place à des traits allongés, au visage de sa mère Eleanor dont Freya n'a vu que des portraits qui ne lui font sûrement pas justice; à l'image de tant d'autres orphelins qu'elle a recueillis, il y en a elle la même résilience, la même certitude que ce monde a autre chose à offrir que de la douleur.

\- Tout le monde vous attend dans le Grand Hall, comme toujours, lui dit Perce-Neige, se voulant joyeuse; pourtant son sourire a ce quelque chose de forcé, et l'air est comme alourdi, mais pas par le froid soudain ou les flocons qui tourbillonnent autour d'elles.  
\- Merci, souffle Freya en saisissant sa couronne, ses mains tremblantes.

Elle ne prend pas le temps de brosser ses cheveux, d'enfiler une plus belle tenue; quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas, scande son cœur à l'unisson de ses souvenirs, et un instant Freya a l'impression de sentir la même odeur de chair brûlée qui avait envahi la nurserie, et s'attend presque à trouver Andrew couvert de la même suie noire qui tâchait le berceau, et les rideaux –

\- Ma Dame ?

Respire, s'enjoignit Freya en pressant sa paume contre son cœur; comme toujours, ses Chasseurs l'attendent, et son regard glisse sur chacun d'entre eux, étudie toutes les nouvelles cicatrices qui marquent leurs visages vieillis, et devine toutes celles qu'elle ne voit pas.

\- Où est mon Capitaine ?

Tull baisse les yeux alors que la princesse la rejoint, s'arrêtant à ses côtés, faisant face à leur peuple entier; Eric est le seul assis, avachi face aux flammes mourantes de la cheminée que personne n'a nourries.

\- Votre Majesté –  
\- Où est Sara ?

Il n'y a que le silence pour lui répondre, pour tout lui dire quand personne n'ose parler; il n'y a pas cette fois l'odeur âcre d'un incendie pour lui signifier qui geler, qui détruire, pas plus qu'il n'y a de preuve coupable dans les mains d'un autre.

\- Elle est partie chasser – et elle n'est pas rentrée depuis des jours, articule bêtement Perce-Neige en se tournant vers elle, en se saisissant de sa main, ignorant la morsure glacée de la peau de la Reine contre la sienne.

Mais pour qu'Eric boive, mutique, Freya devine qu'il y a autre chose derrière les demi-vérités polies de la princesse.

\- On a retrouvé son arc et ses flèches près de la frontière, lui expliqua-t-on en lui présentant son carquois vide, son arc brisé en deux comme si on l'avait piétiné.  
\- C'était les hommes du frère de la Reine… Ceux qui ramassent les gamines, insista un autre comme si cela expliquait tout.

La Reine ne trouve pas la force de tenir, pas cette fois, pas plus que la dernière; ses jambes la trahissent, et un instant elle craint de tous les tuer, et de quitter ce monde par rage – _c'est parce qu'il y a de l'amour qu'il y a de la peine_ , se rappelait-elle avoir entendu sa sœur dire un jour à leur mère, mais ça n'éponge pas ses larmes, ni ne tait ses sanglots.

\- Est-ce que –

Sa phrase se perd au milieu du silence, des flocons qui tourbillonnent et de l'hiver qui vient.

.

\- Eric !

Il l'entend trébucher dans la poudreuse, se frayer un chemin dans ses pas sans réussir à le suivre.

\- ERIC ! S'écrie-t-elle plus fort encore après lui.

Il ne sait plus que l'absence, et sa douleur diluée dans le fond d'un verre; où qu'elle soit, ce n'est plus ici.

\- _ERIC !_

Le cri strident de Blanche-Neige le poursuit comme un mirage à travers la tempête de neige qui gronde et le balaie; il l'aperçoit au loin, agenouillée dans cette neige qui porte si bien son nom, ses cheveux battus par le vent et son regard vrillant douloureusement le sien tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Il hoche la tête dans sa direction, et se demande si elle pourra un jour lui pardonner.

.

\- Ravenna marche sur notre Royaume, avoua Freya à Blanche-Neige, une éternité plus tard.

Le miroir n'avait eu qu'à pointer du doigt la bonne direction, à motiver sa sœur juste assez; le royaume de Magnus comptait encore assez de jeunes filles pour que sa sœur subsiste bien des années encore avant de ramper jusqu'à un autre continent.

Non, Freya suspectait qu'autre chose soit à l'œuvre, cette fois-ci.

\- Je suis prête, lui répondit la princesse de ce même air résolu qui ne l'a plus quittée depuis la disparition de Sara.  
\- Je le sais, sourit Freya en retour. Et je connais ma sœur; elle ne prendra pas le risque de s'exposer, et préfèrera envoyer une armée d'hommes et d'ombres pour faire le sale travail…  
\- Alors je la contournerai, et j'irai droit vers le château, décida Blanche-Neige.

La Reine ne sait pas quoi en dire, de ce plan; c'est après tout le seul qu'ils aient.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux t'accompagner –  
\- Je reviendrai, lui promit-elle. Je passerai par la forêt, là où Ravenna n'a d'emprise sur rien. Ses terres seront vidées, et je rejoindrai les forces du Duc, et William – ils n'attendant que vos ordres.  
\- Tes ordres, la corrigea gentiment Freya, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, embrassant ses phalanges.

Son souffle est frais, mais plus jamais froid; les premières lueurs du jour jettent sur sa chevelure des reflets plus dorés qu'argentés, le blond de son enfance reprenant peu à peu sa place.

\- Freya –  
\- Je t'aime, Blanche-Neige – comme j'aurai aimé ma propre fille, lui avoua la Reine dont les doigts devenaient soudain noueux, et tachés; son visage reprend le rose vif de la vie, et ses traits se creusent avec l'âge, comme si des années passaient en une seconde.  
\- Freya ! L'appela désespérément Blanche-Neige, retenant sa chute; elles tombent à genoux au milieu de la chambre de la Reine dont la paume brûlante vient trouver sa joue trempée de larmes.  
\- Tu as rendu mon cœur au printemps, lui murmura-t-elle, pleine d'une reconnaissance éternelle. Maintenant, va – va défaire ma sœur, et reprendre ta place...

De la splendide Reine du Nord qu'il y avait un instant auparavant, il ne reste plus qu'une vieille femme déformée par l'âge, au visage infiniment serein; la litanie de _non non non !_ de Blanche-Neige n'arrête rien.

\- Je serai avec toi, petit perce-neige.

.


End file.
